The Nightmare Battle
by Dragoon182
Summary: This story takes place after The Mysterious ways of life. Ray is having strange nightmares and can't seem to sleep at night can his team help him? Mostly Action... Romance in later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. The nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade so don't sue me. I hope you like it

Chapter 1

The Nightmares

The night was fierce lighting flashed thunder roared as the jet black haired demon ran. Rain ran down his bare arms, sweat poured down his face mixing with the rain that fell, his heart pumped faster than any other time. The demon couldn't out run him forever, he wished that he could, he came to a sudden stopped as he approached a canyon the cloaked person came closer and closer...

" Hello Ray." said the person in a scratchy manly voice

" Reveal yourself if you are not a coward." said Ray fiercely

The man took off his cloak. dark purple hair was placed on his head black red rimmed goggles sat neatly on his nose and his wrinkled face stared at Ray.

" Boris!" Ray asked in surprise as lighting flashed across the dark gray sky...

Ray's body jolted upward into a sitting position heavily breathing and sweating. He looked around his dark room but he could see very well in the dark... no one was there only a framed picture of Zoey on his nightstand and his closet on the other side of the room. ray laid back down his breathing slowed down and his eyes closed.

Morning came faster than Ray expected. He awoke still awful tired, but he couldn't go back to sleep without waking back up. Ray stretched and yawned and exited his room.

" Good morning Ray." greeted Kai

Ray looked up at Kai in a tired response

" Another nightmare... this keeps up Tyson will have Zoey take your place in the tournament." said Kai

" I don't care Kai, as long as I'm no longer haunted by these darn nightmares I'm alright about missing the tournament." said Ray

" I understand perfectly, we'll find a way to stop these nightmares I promise." said Kai

" Thanks Kai I can always count on you and the others to help me." said Ray

" No problem that's what's family is for." said Kai exiting the room

Ray put his head down still a bit on the tired side.

" Morning Ray." said Zoey

Ray turned around and looked at Zoey, his tired eyes widened she wore a sleeveless light blue shirt, dark blue shorts, her hair up in a pony tail, and her silver lined shoes.

" Good morning Zoey." said Ray

Zoey sat next to Ray and looked at him.

" Nightmare?" she asked

" Nightmare." Ray replied

Ray let out a yawn and said

" I will find out why these nightmares are haunting me for so long. I'll find out even if it kills me."

Before Ray left the room he brushed his hand against Zoey's cheek and then went outside. Zoey knew that he was determined about this whole nightmare deal _but_ _what if it does kill him?_ She shivered at the thought when it entered her head but she shook that out right away.

That night the Blade Breakers team went to bed. The dojo went quiet until Tyson started snoring the front door began to open and a shadow crept across the wall in to Ray's room now armed with a bag the shadow slipped it around the demon and took off.

Again, Ray's body jolted upward looking around his room, no one was there. The nightmares were really confusing Ray, but despite what he was thinking he laid back down and went back to sleep.

A couple hours later... Ray was up again so he got out of bed and got dressed in his usual clothing and exited his room and he grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a note to his friends...

_**Dear Gramps, Zoey, Kai, Tyson, and Max,**_

_**I'm going to the flower field to clear my mind. I really need to, I still have to figure out what these nightmares are trying to tell me it could be something important. Come and find me if you need anything that I can help you with, I'll be back as soon as I can.**_

_**Don't wait up,**_

_**Ray**_

Ray put the note on the living room table and quietly closed the door behind him, but little did Ray know that a certain female cat demon saw him and decided to follow him.

At the flower field in the warm of the really early morning light that covered him. His hair moved to the pattern of the wind Ray sat and sighed as he sat in the various colors of flowers that surrounded him.

" Ray." Zoey said

" Take a seat." said Ray

Zoey sat next to Ray and silence filled the field. Zoey placed her hand on Ray's knee in understanding. Then Ray placed his hand on top of hers Zoey could feel her face burn. Why was she blushing? Could she like Ray a lot? If she told him would he feel the same way? All of these questions buzzed in her head like a angry bumble bee. Ray looked over at Zoey and noticed that her cheeks were slightly red.

" Aren't these flowers beautiful?" Ray asked

" Yes just like you." replied Zoey

Ray blushed at the thought of Zoey saying something like that.

" Not as nearly as beautiful as you." said Ray

Zoey blushed even harder.

" We should head back the others could start to worry and we don't want that." said Zoey

The next day Ray and Zoey sat in Zoey's room on her bed Ray found himself staring into Zoey's caring, determined, calm, soft amber eyes and Zoey found herself staring into Ray's caring, calm, determined, fearless, soft amber eyes.

" Zoey... I..." said Ray but someone cut him off

" Ray come on get Zoey the Amusement Park is finally open!" came a voice

It was Tyson, Ray stood up and put a note in Zoey's hand.

" Don't open it until two days from now." he said

" But why give it to me if I can't read it?" Zoey asked

" I have my reasons, put in with Wild Tigress she'll guard it until then." said Ray

Zoey did as Ray said and put the note in the drawer of her night stand next to Tigress.

Ray brushed his hand across Zoey's cheek and left the room. Zoey wondered what the note said but Wild Tigress was guarding it and that tiger wouldn't let Zoey read it until the two days have past. Zoey got changed into her light blue shirt and blue shorts, her silver lined shoes and put her long jet black hair up into a pony tail.

_" I wonder what that note says and what will happen between Ray and I."_ thought Zoey


	2. Ray goes missing

Chapter 2

Ray goes missing

That night the Blade Breakers went to bed. Silence took over the dojo, and a figure awaited for the perfect time to strike. Then Tyson's snoring broke the silence and the figure made it's move it crept down the hallway and entered Ray's room, then the figure armed it's self with a bag and slipped it over Ray and ran out of the dojo.

Ray awoke in the bag thinking it was another nightmare and he pintched him self. **_Ouch!_** This was no nightmare **_this was real!_** The figure with the bag dissappeared out of sight and Ray was gone from the dojo.

Morning came, and Zoey awoke with a yawn, still one more day until she could read the note Ray had given her, she stretched and let out another yawn. The dojo was quiet this morning to quiet for her taste.

" What!" Tyson yelled

I guess I spoke to soon...

" What's going on?" Zoey asked as she came into the living room

" We can't find Ray anywhere... we even checked in the flower field." replied Kai

" Oh no Ray." said Zoey worriedly

" Look what I fouond." called Max

" A stran of dark purple hair." said Zoey

" Boris." Kai growled " somehow I knew he would be behind this."

" How do you know it's Boris?" asked Max

" Trust me I know." said Kai

" But what would he want with Ray?" asked Zoey

" For that question I don't know." said Kai

" Alright Blade Breakers arm yourselves with your blades and best lauchers." commanded Tyson

Else where...

Ray awoke to find himself chained to a wall with cuffs on his wrists and ankles in a very strange room that he has never seen before in his life. Ray struggled to try get free of this prison but the more he fought the more tight the cuffs got.

" Struggle all you want, you'll nver get free." said a acid ridden voice

" Boris I knew by that acid voice that you were behind this." said Ray

" Yes, and as for you my newly invented chain covered whips can be put to the test." said Boris

" Oh no." muttered Ray

Back to the Blade Breakers...

Zoey armed herself with Wild Tigeress and her launcher and put them in her poket.

" Come on Zoey let's go!" called Tyson

Zoey came to the door way of her room and looked across the hall into Ray's empty room, she sighed and left the dojo with the others.

" Good luck!" called Gramps " And be careful!"

" Don't worry we will!" Tyson called back


	3. The sight of true pain

Chapter 3

The sight of true pain

Tyson, Max, and Zoey walked behind Kai as they wandered ever closer to the abbey.

" But Kai how do we know Boris is at the abbey? He know' that's the place were we'll look for him first." asked Max

" Boris is so fuul of himself that he gets a little sloppy I know boris trust me on this." said Kai

" I trust you as far as I can throw you." said Tyson

Tyson, you can't even lift me so why hurt yourself." insulted Kai

Zoey only shook her head.

_" I really hope Ray is alright."_ she thought

Zoey had to admit she was worried about Ray I mean who wouldn't? She was as determined to find him as the others were.

Then everyone stopped the abbey in sight, guards everywhere how were they going to get in? Then Kai pulled out his launcher and Dranzer Flame.

" Go Dranzer." said Kai as he lauched the blade firecely

Dranzer appeared and lowered his head looling very concerened.

" Fly us to the roof and we'll take care of everything else." said Kai

Dranzer nodded in a determined responce

Everone got on Dranzer's back and the phoniex took into the air right over the guards and landed on the roof.

" Good work, into your blade." said Kai

Then Zoey heard cracking underneath her and the team fell and landed in a dark room with framed paintings on the walls.

" Alright we're in." said Kai

" Now to find Ray." said Zoey

Then the female cat demon picked up on some strange sounds... it sounded like evil laughter and screams of pain... Zoey knew that Ray had to be there and with that thought she ran off.

" Come on guys!" she called

Kai, Max, and Tyson ran after the determined girl that ran **way** infront of them. Zoey ran down the hallways of the abbey as fast as she could until she came to a door and came to a stop, the guys **finally **caught up and out of breath Zoey sniffed around the door and lowered her head in anger.

" Boris is in there with Ray." she said angerly

" And it's locked." said Tyson trying to open the door

Zoey dug around in her pocket and pulled out her launcher annd Driger Fang, she held the laucher steady and pulled the ripcord with extreme force.

" Go Driger!" she called

Driger came out of his blade and looked at Zoey with a confused, concerened, and determined look on his face.

" Listen for Boris to leave the room and open the door for us." said Zoey

Driger nodded and put his ear against the door and the team went quiet.

" Just wait until I get free I'd kill you." said Ray weakly

" You wish you could get free." said Boris

Boris's evil voice felt like acid in Driger's ear

" Well I'll come back with more whips soon." said Boris

Driger waited until Boris was out of the room and picked the lock with his claw and opened the door for the team.

" Thank you boy you're a big help." said Zoey

Driger returned to his blade and Zoey put the blade back in to her pocket where it could be safe until they could find Ray.

The team gasped as they entered the room there on the wall was Ray, he looked very weak and his right leg was bleeding.

" We got to get him out of here." said Max

" I'll get the cuffs and chains off." said Kai

Kai worked at the chain cuffs and got all four off and handed Ray to Zoey as he took off the chains. The more Zoey held Ray the more she wanted to go after Boris and kill him herself.

There we go all the chains have been removed." said Kai

" Good now we can get out of here." said Tyson

The team ran out of the room and down the hall Ray on Zoey's back as she ran a bit ahead of the others. Then the team ran into a dark room and stopped as a dark figure appeared in front of them.

" You're not going any where Blade Breakers." said the figure

" Boris we meet again." said Kai sourly

" Out of the way Boris." said Tyson

" You wish that I would." said Boris

" What do you want from us?" Kai asked bitterly

" I want Zoey and Ray to battle my top players Jim and Butch." replied the sinester ridden Boris

" But Ray is no condition to battle." said Zoey

Ray who was on Zoey's back opened his eyes and got off of her back

" Who says I ain't." said Ray

" Alright then you have an hour to prepare." said Boris

Boris left the room to let Zoey and Ray prepare for the battle Ray was still tired and weak and Zoey could see that she could see right through Ray's attempt of saying he was fine and that he could battle.

" Okay Ray you can battle but don't lose." said Tyson

" Don't worry they won't" said Max as he stood next to Kai

" Times up!" called Boris's acid ridden voice

Ray and Zoey stepped up to the dish as Bruce, Boris's slave came up.

" Ready?" he asked

The four bladers nodded as they held their lauchers steady.

" 3...2...1... Let it Rip!" he called All four blader launched their blades and started to grind, so far they were evenly matched.

" Fire dragon!" called Butch

" Mountain cougar!" called Jim

With a light a wingless red dragon and a light brown cougar appeared

" Driger!" called Ray

" Wild Tigeress!" called Zoey

Woth a blinding light two fierce white tigers appeared

" Fire Blast!" called Butch

" Claw of death!" called Jim

The red dragon let out a wave of fire and the light brown cougar ran toward the tigers. Zoey's and Ray's blades spun faster toward Jim's and Butch's

" Zoey go first." said Ray

Zoey's blade went infront of and Ray's blade got on top of Zoey's. The dragon's and cougar's attacks didn't effect the connected blades.

" Blade connection!" called Ray and Zoey

A whirlwind engulfed the blades and the tigers fused together and blew the other two blades out of the dish.

" It's offical Ray and Zoey win!" called Bruce

Zoey gave a sigh and Driger and Wild Tigeress unfused and returned to their blades and she saw Ray on the floor and kneeled down next to him and Boris left the room.

Kai and Zoey picked up Ray's battered and weak and carried him to the nearest hospital they could find.


	4. A close call

Chapter 4

A close call

Kai and the team sat in the waiting room of the hospital. The team was truly worried about their teammate, Zoey, Kai, Max, and Gramps were the most worried. Tyson on the other hand wanted to get out ASAP, because he wasn't too fond of hospitals he thinks every time he goes into one they'll try and give him a shot or something.

" Tyson quit bouncing your leg it's just as annoying as you are." said Kai

" I can't help it Kai, I only do that when I'm nervous." said Tyson

" Then settle down dude we're goin' to be here a while." said Gramps

" He's right Tyson, settle down." said Max

Zoey just sat there worried as could be. She payed no attention to Tyson she didn't care that he didn't like it in hospitals she was too worried about Ray.

Then her head jerked upaward as she heard something coming from down the hallway near the surgery room.

" I need three more doctors down here the cat demon just went flat lined!" ordered one doctor

Zoey gasped and tears stung her eyes but she felt Gramps's arms rap around her to settle her down.

" Don't worry dudette those doctors know what their doin' Ray will be just fine." he said

" You're right Gramps, I'll just have to pray that he'll be alright." said Zoey

" Ahmen." said Kai

Then the team went quiet for a few minutes. Tyson still nervous as more doctors past by the worried team. Gramps then saw a doctor apporaching them.

" You must be the ones who brought the cat demon in." the doctor said

" Yes." Gramps replied

" I'm Dr. James, your friend gave us quite a scare when he went flat lined but once the doctors I called in finally came into surgery he was just fine, but other wise he's okay some of his wound will scar and he will have a nasty scar on his leg but I doubt he'll care and he'll need crutches." said the doctor

" What room is he in?" asked Zoey

" He's in room 324, just down the hall." said Dr. James

The team followed Zoey down the hall and entered the room, Ray looked severly tired from the long battle, and being a bit weak before hand. The team sat in the chairs that were neatly placed by the window and Zoey sat by Ray's bed side determined not to move.

It was truly too close of a call for the team, if Ray died they wouldn't know what to do. They could never replace Ray no one could replace the quiet, strong, smart, nice cat demon they all know.


	5. Ray's Note

Chapter 4

Ray's Note

The morning light came through the shades of the hospital room window and bounced off of Kai's face. He sat up and gave a yawn he noticed that the cruthes that the nurse left for Ray, poor Ray would be on them for a week or more... Oh well he wouldn't mind one bit.

" Good morning Kai." greeted Max

" Hey ya Max." said Kai

" Morning guys." said Zoey coming into the room

" Hey Zoey." said Max

Tyson who was _still_ sleeping like an animal and his snoring was echoing through the halls of the hospital. So Kai stood next to the window seat where Tyson rested and Kai pushed Tyson off onto the sleeping bag Max had slept on last night.

" Time to get up Tyson." said Kai

" I'm up." said Tyson

" Good to see that all of you are up." said Gramps

Everyone soon went quiet as they sat by Ray's bed side supporting him in every way possible. Kai looked around the room everyone had the look of worry on their faces all except Tyson of course.

Then Kai saw Zoey put her hand in the palm of Ray's and he lightly squeezed it but it was looses enough for her to move her hand at will.

" I'm so bored." said Tyson

" Shut it." said Gramps

" Alright." said Tyson

Zoey only sat there and let Ray squeeze her hand, she didn't care at all actually she enjoyed it a little to much.

Then Ray's and squeezed a little harder and his eye lids lifted which revealed his amber eyes and he turned his head and looked at Zoey.

" My eyes fall upon an angel. I must be in heaven." he said

Zoey giggled and turned her head away blushing badly.

" You're not in heaven Ray." said Tyson

" I could have sworn I was." Ray said

Two hours later... the Blade Breakers were back at the dojo and Zoey was in her room talking to Ray.

" Do you still want me to read the note?" Zoey asked

" Yes." Ray replied blushing slightly

Ray stood up and brushed his hand across Zoey's cheek and crutched off dowm the hallway. Zoey opened her nightstand drawer and took out the note and opened it and started to read.

_**Dear Zoey,**_

_**I need to tell you something really important to me. I have planned to tell you this for a long time now... well when I first met you... even the team (except for Tyson) have helped me out alot with this problem. Don't jump to conclusions alright, meet me in the flower field an hour after you read this note and if I get nervous that is normal for me.**_

_**See you there,**_

_**Ray**_

Zoey put the note back in the drawer and she sat on her soft bed and she wondered what could all this mean? The drawing, Ray touching her cheek, Ray blushing at her comments? Oh my... He couldn't... Nah!... Could he?


	6. Feelings Revealed

Chapter 5

Feelings Revealed

Ray sat in the peaceful flower field, his crutches next to him, his hair moving from side to side to match the pattern of the calm wind that made its way past. The breeze carried many wonderful scents that Ray enjoyed, but the breeze carried a very special scent that Ray sniffed and he let out a sigh of enjoyment of the scent woft by his nose. Then Zoey appeared beside Ray and sat down next to him.

" What do you need to tell me?" she asked

" I need to tell you something very important that I always wanted to tell you." Ray paused

Zoey stayed perfectly quiet the supence getting to her.

" Ever since I first met you. I always... well." Ray paused again

" Go on... you can tell me anything Ray." said Zoey

" I'll just come out and say it..." said Ray

Zoey didn't say a single word.

" Zoey... I love you." said Ray blushing

Ray looked over to Zoey who seemed to be in shock.

" Ray... that is so sweet." said Zoey

Ray blushed even harder.

" The truth is I love you too." said Zoey

" You do?" Ray asked

Zoey nodded blushing slightly

Ray rapped his arms around Zoey's waist and hugged her close to him Zoey could only smile and put her arms around Ray's neck.

" I will always be with you no matter what." said Ray

Zoey felt her face burn like never before.

Zoey and Ray let go of each other as they sat on the soft grass of the flower field. Zoey laid down and Ray did the same, they were truly in love with each other a true match made in heaven. Ray put his head by Zoey's and he let out a sigh and he closed his eyes and Zoey looked over next to her, she loved Ray she truly loved him, she loved him for who he is not what he is. The sky darkend Zoey didn't want to wake Ray so she closed her eyes and fell asleep. The calm wind blew over the sleeping coulpe playing with their hair as it blew across the peaceful field. The night was quiet the silver moonlight enlighted the trees and flowers as they swayed in the wind.

The morning sun rays bounced off of the ground as Ray awoke with Zoey beside him and his crutches on the other. He stretched out and he stroked Zoey's long silky jet black hair, Zoey's eyes opened to find herself staring into Ray's amber eyes.

" Good morning beautiful." Ray greeted

" Well good morning handsome." said Zoey

The two left the field sometime later and headed toward the dojo. They entered the dojo, it looked like everyone was asleep.

Zoey sat on the couch and thought about what happened between her and Ray in the flower field last night, Ray then sat beside her.

" You look deep in thought is something wrong?" Ray asked

" No I'm just happy I'm with someone that loves me the same way I love him." Zoey repliedZoey blushed as bad as Ray, soon they found themselves staring into each other's eyes both held a spark that held their passion for each other. Then the two's lips connected in a pasionate kiss, that seemed to last forever until it was broken the two breathing deeply to regain their breath back to normal. Zoey placed her head on Ray's shoulder and Ray placed his head by Zoey's and stroked her hair and gave a sigh of true happiness.

THE END


End file.
